The Sins Of My Hands
by Kana Mai 728
Summary: This is just a teaser to something I will be working on later. One-Shot. NaruSakuSasu/SasuNaru, YAOI, other warnings inside.


**Warning: Naru/Saku/Sasu leading into SasuNaru. Drugging, mild rape, language. This is rated M. YAOI. HET.**

* * *

**A/N**

**I had not wanted to post this up yet until I had the main story up but, I told myself that if someone reviewed one of my stories over last weekend I would post this up. I hope it is enjoyable to you reader. Please review and there is more to come from this but, I won't say much more about it for now. It will be a surprise for all of you who manage to tie the right stories together. You will see what I mean soon. PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

**The Sins Of My Hands**

**1**

* * *

Switching on some music in his very dimly lit room, the onyx eyed teen began to swing and sway to the beat of the music, knowing eyes were on him, while his hands traveled to his jacket and he began to take it off. He turned and looked into hazy blue eyes and lost, but lust filled, aqua green. So lovely. The lovely two sipped on their _special_ beers without knowing they were falling.

"Damn, what a night. That club was…awesome…" the blonde told him as he pulled his pink-haired girlfriend onto his lap. "Are you sure…we can stay…_stay_?" he asked, slightly shaking his head as though he was trying to clear it. The other teen giggled and kissed the blonde's cheek.

"Yes. Father and mother are away. Aniki is at his apartment…I get _lonely_. This house is too big and I don't fraternize much with the help." he told him as he kept slowly coming towards them, not loosing a beat. Those blue eyes narrowed at him and looked him over, lingering on his hips before the connection was broken by the female of the group as she pulled the blonde's lips to hers.

Sasuke grabbed his own untouched and clean beer from a side table and stood there, watching them with hooded eyes. He wanted that so fucking much. He wanted those lips, that body under him, wanted that tongue in his mouth. He wanted those hands on him. If everything went right, he might just get that. Tonight. It could all be his if even for a moment.

Which one did he want though?

Well, he had already shared all of that with one and though it had been amusing while it lasted, it wasn't what he had always wanted. It hadn't been the one he had longed for, for years now, the one he desired above everything else in his life. Even his other desire and obsession wasn't close enough to this. To _him_. He didn't even know why he wanted him so badly.

As he observed Sakura lean back and pull Naruto down with her, so that they were more comfortable on the couch they were on, Sasuke grimaced. Perhaps this wasn't such a good plan as he had thought a while ago. Seeing them made him jealous. Sakura had been dating Naruto for the last three months. He had incited her on doing it and he hadn't expected them to click in some way. Though, Sakura still 'loved' him, she admitted that she had deep emotions for Naruto. Sasuke had admitted to her that he cared for her deeply but, loved Naruto and they both knew that even though Naruto was close to Sasuke, 'too close' Sakura had once said, he liked one girl…Sakura.

What a fucking love triangle they were. No they went further than that. Because both he and Sakura were liars as well. While Naruto had been oblivious to most of their relationship, they had never told the blonde that they had been together. That they had lost their everything to each other, well except for that one thing…Naruto and him had lost their first kiss and second kisses to each other by mistake and by accident. His virginity had gone to Sakura though and he had received her all. He still didn't know why he had hooked up with the girl when deep down inside he had always known that the blonde was his _one_ and _only_.

Maybe he had just wanted to rob the blonde of the most precious thing he had loved and wanted. It didn't help though. Though Sakura had dated someone else after him and had 'reportedly' lost her all to the kid, Naruto still thought of her as _pure_ and _lovely_. He hated that he couldn't just yell at the blonde that it had been him. That he had had, before anyone else, what he so _patiently_ waited for. That it was because of him they could be together now, because otherwise she would have never agreed to go out with Naruto. No, Sakura would have never dated Naruto if he hadn't told her to humor the blonde at least go out with him once to make him happy. He shouldn't have said a word.

Sasuke shoved a hand through his hair as Naruto broke away from the kiss, Sakura pouting trying to pull him back down on her mouth. He watched him take another hard drink from the spiked beer he had given them both. _There is quite a mix in that, _he thought as blue eyes met his again. He took a drink from his own bottle and tentatively held it to his lips. He tried to hide the fact that he was lusting for the blonde but, seemed to fail as said blonde smirked.

"Umm, I…feel so…" he said licking his lips and drifting off as he fell back on the couch, Sakura's legs on his lap. He closed his eyes and stretched and Sasuke ate up the sight. That tan belly showing up from under the shirt. He kept the sight as those eyes opened up to his again and the dark eyed teen found himself toying with the rim of the bottle, running his tongue around it playfully.

"Sasuke." Sakura purred and he was forced to look at her. She arched and then sat back up as she took her bottle and downed what was sure to make her woozy and very…_aroused_. "Come…here." she told him motioning him over with her finger. He thought about it for a second then finished his own beer and walked, ever so slowly, over to them. Sakura gabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the couch and he sat where her head had been.

Sasuke watched her lean in closer into the blonde and then she whispered something in Naruto's ear. The blonde downed more beer then looked at her, she said something else and then his eyes flipped to his black ones for a moment before he looked down at the bottle in his hands and nodded.

If he hadn't been playing the music perhaps he would have heard what brought the blonde's head down. It didn't last though as Sakura recaptured the blonde's lips. Sasuke was about to get up and go elsewhere when she gabbed his arm and broke away from the kiss. She let herself fall back, her head falling on his lap. He stared a bit shocked at her. Wasn't she the one who didn't want the blonde to know?

"Kiss me." she told him and he shook his head. There was no way in hell she had proposed to the blonde what he thought she had. She _really_ didn't want him to know for some reason-

Shit, they had talked about this once hadn't they? Well, that one time it had mostly been him talking. A while back when he had gotten drunk that time after he had been rejected by both and had wanted to do something crazy. He had told her about his feelings for the blonde then, had proposed that she could become the blonde's girlfriend and they would have the excuse for a threesome, 'pleasuring her' becoming the _supposed_ priority.

He had been joking. Had actually laughed out loud with that. What he had planned for the night had been to get them stirred enough to want to fuck and maybe then, when they were too far gone to know what was going on, he could ease his way unto Naruto. It was why he had chosen her dose to be more relaxant and his more arousing. The reason why he had waited for his parents to be out of town and the rest to have a night off. He had wanted the chance if it arose and he had prepared himself for it.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. That beautiful profile was focused on something else on the far corner of his room. Amazing how he could be so beautiful at times. He looked down at Sakura again, her puffy pink lips, her hooded eyes, the way she smelled of herself and the blonde, the way she panted, how her breast rose and fell, her thighs slightly rubbed against each other on top of Naruto's own. A lot of guys would have wanted with someone who looked so willing and was pretty on top of that.

He looked back at the blonde not knowing what to do and wasn't really expecting for those eyes to be on him, looking straight at him as they were.

Sasuke leaned down cautiously, slowly, expecting the blonde to punch him at any moment. He paused a bit over three inches from her lips and looked over, that blue gaze was still on him. He reached for Sakura's cheek and ran his thumb down to her chin, where he pulled it up and he came down on those tender lips.

They still tasted the same, her mouth was still warm and tangy but, there was another taste besides her own and the beer she had just downed. He could lightly taste the blonde and he had to pull away, he couldn't stand the fact that she had what he didn't. He didn't go very far from her lips though, he just hovered as he looked into her eyes.

"You need this." she whispered against his lips and she reached up and pulled his head back down, crushing their lips together in a hot kiss. She kissed him as she did when she couldn't take it anymore, when she had needed a bit of release and he had tortured her for it. His old knowledge of her body kicked in and without thinking his hand slid down from her chin as he dove into her mouth, his tongue dominating her, pushing her tongue back. He hated that his body remembered what she liked.

Sasuke let his hand slide down her neck, down between her breast and her belly until they rested over her lower belly, right above the juncture between her thighs. She gasped into the kiss. He looked down towards her body when he caught a glimpse of Naruto. He was looking at them entirely confused and troubled but, completely into watching them. It was odd. He hadn't thought of the blonde liking anything he saw. He wondered if the blonde knew himself to be panting, his breathing off as those blue stared into black.

The teen had only wanted to see if Sakura had shorts under the skirt she wore but, instead he reached even lower and grabbed Naruto's hand. The blonde didn't resist as Sasuke pulled him closer to them and as he dove back into Sakura's mouth he guided the hand over the female's body. He took it from her neck to under her breast and nearly lost hold as he tried to bring it up to cup it.

"I've never…" he heard the blonde mumble as he broke away from the kiss. Damn, those drugs sure were affecting the blonde, he was blushing all over. He looked so fucking lovely he could have thrown Sakura on his bed and gotten her to pleasure herself as he pleasured the blonde but, it wasn't going to happen. He had the feeling the blonde was still well in mind to push him away if it came to that. It made him happy to hear the blonde confess to his virginity though.

"It's fine…I'll show you." he told whom had been his closest, best friend. He wasn't sure if they would continue to be after this night. He was glad to be the one to teach the blonde.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand again and this time he watched the blonde as he guided that hand back over Sakura's swollen lips. He made the blonde's thumb push softly into that mouth, his body heating up as he heard the blonde gasp. Then he guided the thumb down one of her shoulders, the palm between the breast again and he forced it to stay there. Sakura arched towards the warm weight turning a bit to the side so that the hand would be forced to grab her breast. He pulled the hand a way, again wanting to taunt her.

He looked at the blonde who seemed to be getting innocently seduced into it all and for a moment he felt horrible at what he was doing. Something in the back of his head telling him to stop. The blonde's first time shouldn't be this way. He shouldn't be doing this but, he wanted it so badly and this was the only way for him to get a bit of his own happiness, of that _something_ he had always yearned for.

Sasuke slightly lifted Sakura's shirt and he forced the hand in. He felt the blonde shudder as they felt over that warm, soft skin of the pink haired teen's lower belly. Their thumbs ran over her belly button and then he guided the hand to the swells of her breast. They both felt that laced, soft warmth and Sasuke shoved the bra's cup to one side, his thumb then caressing that tender soft spot. He placed the blonde's hand where his had been and was rewarded with a groan from the blonde.

"Just play with it…" he started, whispering into the ear. Naruto looked at him then at his lips. "Pinch it softly…" he added their faces so close together he could just close the distance between them.

"Ungh! Wait." Sakura nearly yelled in a moan and she escaped their grasps on her body. It wasn't until she moved that Sasuke realized his other hand had been pressing and rubbing the hottest spot between her thighs. Habit. He had really gotten to know her body. "Can we go to the bed?" she asked as she stood unbalanced. He nodded.

He practically had to get them both there, which was a lot to say because they were already in his room and the bed was only five feet away.

"It's hot." he heard the blonde say and watched as he began to take his shirt and undershirt off, only leaving his jeans on. Sasuke stared at the tanned body as it shifted and got up on his bed, sitting up against the headboard. Sakura did likewise, taking off her shirt and the shorts under her skirt off. She smirked as she looked back at him while getting on his huge bed as well. She flashed him her deep magenta lace panties that made a perfect match to her bra. He was glad that Naruto hadn't noticed.

"Come here." she told him as she straddled the blonde. "Take…something…off though."

He took off his shirt but, stayed with his pants as he too got on the bed. His bed. Naruto was on his bed.

This was like some sort of sick fantasy come true.

Sasuke climbed on and slowly reached them, his heart beating hard as he thought of being able to touch the blonde. He was happy for now if he just got to touch that hot flesh and caress it once they really lost control, in about an hour. He could do so much more once it really kicked in but, for now he just wanted to touch.

He came up behind Sakura, partially straddling the blonde as well. He looked at Naruto as he let his hands wonder through what he had already had but, he didn't touch her breast nor did he return to what lay between her thighs, he just stroked her, kissed her neck and shoulders as the blonde watched.

"Touch her." he told the blonde over the music and he observed as he thought about it at first before those tanned hands went over a pale naked waist, up her ribcage, he held them when they reached her swells. He reached behind her back and undid the clasp, slowing taking off her bra to reveal them for the first time to the blonde. He was glad he was there to see those hazy blue eyes focus in awe and lust at her. Even if he wished it was for him. Those hands cupped her, played with her and as Sasuke felt her rock her hips he turned her face to his and kissed her again if just to turn the blonde on some more. For him, it would only be about pleasuring the blonde.

She moaned into the kiss but, pulled away as Naruto sat up and took over kissing her. He nearly pulled away again as he watched them go at it but, it was like the pink haired teen knew the moment he was to pull away from the two and reached out behind herself to grab the belt around his waist with both hands. She held him flush against her as the blonde assaulted her mouth and shyly caressed her breasts. Sasuke watched and for a moment didn't know what to do but, then Naruto grabbed his hands and placed them around the female.

Again, Sasuke felt shocked that the blonde would do that.

The blonde left her mouth and slowly kissed and licked his way down her neck, her shoulders and stopped right above her breast. Sasuke cupped it for him, squeezing it lightly so that the tip pointed at the blonde's mouth.

"Taste it." he told him. The blonde just stared at it with hungry eyes unsure if he was doing things right. "Just a lick…maybe a nice little suck…" Sasuke groaned at his own words. It drove him insane to be saying them to the blonde in such the _wrong_ situation. Naruto complied him though, that slick pink muscle making an appearance, nervously licking but then that mouth opened up and latched on. Sasuke felt Sakura shudder and he pressed his erection into her backside as she rocked her hips for them.

Naruto moaned, obviously feeling her move and he took one of the blonde's hands and guided it between those thighs. The next moan was a mix between both teens as that hand connected for the first time to Sakura's treasure.

"It's so…hot and soft…wet…" the blonde moaned out against her and Sasuke pushed the fabric out of the way with his other hand so that he could feel more of it. He guided one of the blonde's fingers inside and as he felt the hand just move around and follow his guidance the three shuddered. He found himself moaning into Sakura's ear. He could only imagine how hard the blonde was for that depth he was poking into.

"You will take him." he whispered into her ear and she nodded.

Sasuke pulled away from the two and he watched as the pink haired teen reluctantly pulled away as well from what was pleasuring her. He took her away from the blonde and laid her down beside him as the blonde watched. He rose her skirt to reveal those lace panties and slowly took them off, taunting the blonde along the way. He looked back at the blonde as he parted her thighs and leaned down towards her most private part, amused with those intense blue eyes.

Thankfully, she had no pubes and as he leaned down and stroked her with his tongue, he reached out with one hand over her lower belly to keep her in place. Sasuke looked over at the furiously blushing blonde as he did it again and again and again. He loved that innocent face. Sucking for a moment he pulled away and without thinking much about what he was going to do, he grabbed the blonde by the neck, who gasped with surprise, and he invaded the mouth, forcing the girl's taste into that mouth.

Their first true kiss, it should have been different and under different circumstances but, there was no going back especially after he pulled away and they stayed forehead to forehead for a moment, panting. It was the blonde who pulled away and shoved him kindly away so that it was he who went down on the pink haired teen. Shyly at first, the blonde learned fast what she liked and he satisfied her without the restraint Sasuke used to put her through.

It was only when Sakura pleaded with words for something more that the blonde stopped and pulled his fingers out of her and Sasuke came up behind the blonde and leaned on his back lightly. He undid the blonde's belt, expecting to be shoved away at some point but, it didn't happen. He just stayed there, perfectly still, with a slight lean on Sasuke's chest, as he undid the fly and began to shove everything off, jeans with underwear and all. The blonde stood, on the bed, and Sasuke finished taking them off, catching a glimpse of a perfect tanned ass. The blonde kneeled again between Sakura's thighs and Sasuke leaned into the blonde again who seemed dazed.

"It's okay, you won't hurt her." he whispered into that tanned ear and that face turned to him. Those hooded eyes focused on his lips. "You want me to guide you?" he asked and the blonde nodded shyly. Sasuke grasped those shoulders and let his hands slide down that body, trying hard not to shudder he could only smell the blonde's masculine scent as he reached further down the body. He couldn't look as he found what he was looking for and held it in his hands. It was so soft over all that hardness and he wanted it.

Sasuke stroked it, which got him a arch and he slightly pulled away trying to avoid that ass from pressing into him but, it still found him. He looked at Sakura, trying to calm himself from doing something stupid, it was too soon still, but he only caught the female's lusty deviant eyes. She smirked and rearranged herself on all fours. Sasuke felt confused the moment she looked back at him.

Did she even realize what she was doing? She didn't like it that way. Maybe those drugs were a bad deal. She still backed up unto the blonde and Sasuke took what was in his hands and kindly placed it where they both needed it. He could feel their sexual tension and only Sakura had had a bit of relief. He placed the blonde's hands on her hips and held him in place as he leaned into the ear again, he couldn't help but to lick and lightly bite it as he whispered.

"Push in slowly. Just let her get used to you." he said and as he felt those hips move forward and that shudder against his chest he, himself, felt on the verge of coming. He only looked down over the shoulder when the blonde stopped and he caught a glimpse of how far up inside he had gone. "Fuck." he moaned into the ear. "Follow the movement of my hips." he said and he pulled back, the blonde doing the same only until the tip remained inside and then he shoved those hips and the blonde was forced to penetrate deeply again.

The three groaned again. Sakura, because the drugs were making her as horny as hell. Naruto, because though he suffered from what the girl in the group was going through, this was his first time feeling something this overwhelming and him, because every time he rubbed up against the blonde he couldn't help but think that he was getting to dry hump him. He was the only one still fully clothed from the waist down.

After they developed a rhythm Sasuke pulled away. Naruto really was a fast learner. He seemed better at it than him too, at least with Sakura. Maybe it was just that he didn't try to torture her and make her beg, he just gave her what she wanted and shifted, slowed or quickened to her needs. He just laid there beside them as they came together one, two, three times, shifting through positions she guided the blonde through.

000

Sasuke just watched them go for a fifth time, not touching either. Sakura was straddling the blonde again, her hips rising and falling, riding that hard erection like it was the last one she would ever have, the blonde gripping her thighs as he tried not to scream by biting his bottom lip.

Sasuske wanted to kiss him again. Wanted to touch him but, he couldn't.

It wasn't until five minutes later that they came again and Sakura practically collapse on the blonde's chest. They were both breathing heavily, drugged and dazed it was she who reached out to him and caressed his arm.

"He's s…still…ha…hard." she breathed out. She was sleepy, he could see it in her eyes. The effect of the second drug, the one he had given more of it to her. She shifted off the blonde and closer to him. "Wha…what was…you…ga…gave?" he knew what she wanted to ask but, he just shook his head. He leaned in and caressed her hair, her cheek, softly kissed her.

"I just needed to be with him. I'll be gentle, I promise." he whispered to her and he saw her shake her head. His body was screaming with anticipation though.

"He…will…ha…hate…yo…no…you." she mumbled and he kissed her again as she closed her eyes and sighed. He got off the bed nervously at that point as he watched the blonde gripping his erection to pleasure himself. He had no time to waste. He picked Sakura up and after enveloping her in one of his comforters, he took her back to the couch and laid her there gently. Making sure her head was propped up on a pillow. He then dimmed the lights a bit further so that whatever haze the blonde was going through kept him out of the loop of what was going on until it was too late.

He undid his belt and his fly, took off his jeans, he had no underwear. He went to his nightstand first and took that bottle he had bought a few days ago in hopes of getting the chance.

Sasuke walked over to the bed to see the blonde, eyes closed, stroking himself with one hand and searching the bed with the other, obviously looking to get into Sakura again. Damn drug, he hadn't expected it to be so effective and the person who had sold it to him had been right, they couldn't taste it in beer and they couldn't resist getting off or the orgasms.

Sasuke jumped on the bed above the blonde who suddenly opened his eyes but only to glimpse at him. He shoved him towards the middle of the bed and then forced the hand away from what he wanted and he took over stroking the blonde.

"Ah, Saku…ra…chan…"the blonde moaned and Sasuke separated those tanned thighs to kneel between them and have a better view. He touched every inch of that hot, wet flesh.

Above the blonde, he leaned down and softly kissed him, those lips tasting of the pink haired teen still, he dove in when they parted meeting that tongue without restriction. He left it unwilling, trailing kisses down that neck and chest, he assaulted those nipples. Licking, biting, sucking and teasing, he was more into it this time than what he had been when with the other. His mouth then traveled lower over abs and skin that was so soft he wanted to lick it forever. He trembled as his lips finally reached what he had always wanted to taste and as they parted and he licked the tip, he forgot about the logic and the reason and the loyalty to friends.

"Sa…kura…" Naruto moaned loudly as he took him down his throat. Those hips bucking up to meet his mouth. He nearly choked the first time but, didn't pull away as his hair was grabbed and his head was held in place. It was with a good couple of thrusts that the blonde came again and Sasuke got to taste him.

"Shit." he mumbled, his lips against the erection as he continued to lick whatever was left. He was about to go at it again when the hand pulled him up to the blonde's face and he was kissed long and hard and he felt hands grasp his thighs and then they grabbed onto his ass and he moaned into the kiss which ended it.

Naruto opened his eyes and as they focused on him they became frustrated.

"What…hell? Sakura. Go. Bring." he said as he began to shove at Sasuke. In his dazed out form he wasn't stronger than the dark eyed teen though and Sasuke pushed those arms above the blonde's head and pinned them as he straddled those thighs to keep them in place. He wasn't thinking straight anymore, his lust far too activated to tell him he shouldn't do what he was about to do.

He looked into those blue orbs he loved and he shook his head as the blonde struggled. "Sakura is tired. You're still horny and I am so _hungry_ for you…" he began and leaned in to kiss the blonde who turned away. So he whispered into the ear instead. "I promise I'll be gentle. I care for you Naruto, I always have…I _love_ you…I _want_ you, ever since I first saw you. I don't know why but, you captured me. Let me pleasure you like I just did. Let me…fuck you…I want you so bad…" he told him and pressed his erection into the blonde's belly. Naruto struggled harder with no point. He was weakened by the first drug and still very aroused by the second.

"Sasu…ke…stop…" he murmured and looked back up at him his eyes glazed. Sasuke watched a tear drop and realized he was crying, he shook his head. Naruto pleaded with wide eyes.

"I can't." he whispered and he kissed the blonde forcibly. He held both his hands with one hand above his blonde head as he, without much effort, parted those thighs again and settled between them. He took some lubricant and squeezed it right on top of that dark pink erection of the blonde's and his own paler pink one. He had been waiting so long he wasn't sure he could be as gentle as he had promised. But he just started stroking the blonde until the body underneath started to shudder from involuntary pleasure, it was then that those blue orbs closed and he let his hand slide lower, under the sack, he treated with care and then he found the little virgin spot. He nudged it with one finger until he was able to slowly slide it in.

Sasuke nearly lost it but, again, he withheld from doing something more stupid than what he already was doing. He slid it in and out, massaging the sack with his thumb so that the pain would be accompanied by pleasure. When he was able to move freely he added another and did the same. Looking up at the blonde, he really wished those blue orbs would look at him. He added a third finger, stretching the tightness as best he could so that he wouldn't hurt his love.

"Stop." the blonde mumbled and he pulled out but, not to stop though.

Letting go of the blonde's hands, the first thing they did was try to shove him off with no avail, especially as he grabbed those thighs and yanked them further apart, raising the blonde's hips so that he could penetrate him with greater ease. The blonde tried to escape but, he held him in place, pinning his legs.

Sasuke positioned himself over that spot and as he leaned forward the blonde's thighs spread wider, thanks to the position he had arranged them in, he grabbed hold of those wrists again and held them down hard on the mattress below them. He began to push inside, felt the blonde clench and leaned down to him and kissed those lips that would not kiss him back.

"Don't do that." he whispered as he licked the ear. He tried to push in again and it was still tight. He nuzzled the neck and bit softly then he sucked and licked his way down to the shoulder and bit quite hard. He tasted blood in his mouth and licked at it. The blonde relaxed and he continued to push himself in. Stuffing the blonde to his base, he slowly pulled out and went back in again until it fell loose enough to develop a rhythm.

He kissed that neck and those lips as he lost it inside the blonde. Holding his wrists again with just one hand he reached down and stroked the other's erection at the same pace of his thrust. Naruto came with tears in his eyes, squeezing Sasuke but, not finishing him. Sasuke chuckled into the blonde's ear as he, still hard, pulled out. He came down to lick up the cum over the other's belly and the still hard shaft and then came back up to kiss him again.

Sasuke then abruptly turned him over. His hands going over that tanned back, that ass and those thighs. He parted them lubricated himself a bit more and went back inside as he laid on top of the blonde. He loved the feel and the smell of that skin. Loved how good it felt to be inside of him. He held one of the blonde's wrist underneath them both as his other hand continued to stroke the other at the same pace as his thrusts.

He wished they could remain in that state always.

000

They came together twice, with Sasuke whispering into the blonde's ear how much he loved him.

Accommodating the blonde on his side the dark eyed teen covered himself and the blonde with the covers as he laid next to him in the same position, in front of the blonde. He was too tired to try to get them a bath and he just wanted to hold the blonde. Who was still letting tears fall, his erection having finally ghosted after he came for the eighth time. At first he had tried to get away but, Sasuke had just pulled him in closer. He had kissed those trembling lips. Had caressed that bright blonde hair and those scarred cheeks, those shoulders, until he had just grabbed onto that waist and pulled him in even closer.

"W…why?" the blonde had asked through subtle tears.

"I love you." he had told him. "I just wanted you to know. Show you we could be together." he had added.

Not once did those eyes look at him again. Even though he held the blonde with all the care in the world.


End file.
